The Self Sacrificed
by Hazard0us
Summary: Stiles has been under appreciated by the pack more times than he could handle. The one week he really needed someone to be there they weren't there, and you know what Stiles is tired of it. It's time he puts his foot down.
1. Chapter 1

_So, it bothered me to see Stiles sort of always being under appreciated and in other fics I read- people always made it seem like that too. I decided to write a fic where Stiles finally has enough of it and puts his foot down. Title inspired by the awesome Stiles and his willingness to sacrifice himself for the people he loves. Hope you enjoy it. Beta'd by the lovely Sarah once again. _

* * *

"Ugh," Stiles groaned as he slowly and painfully made it up the steps to his bedroom

Tonight had been a total disaster and there had been so much blood. He looked at himself in the mirror and sighed. His clothes were dirty and shredded- he would have to discard of them without knowing. He had bruises on his arms and probably on his back. Derek wasn't too happy about Stiles helping out Scott and everyone else, so he had grumbled about it endlessly and his eyes repeatedly flashed that alpha red.

Stills Stiles still helped. He'd always help them because he'd always care.

* * *

"Holy fuck, dude. What the hell was that?" Stiles asked the pack looked around the woods. The animal, or whatever the hell it was, ran faster than any of them could project. Well, for Stiles to project.

"Wow, Stilinski. I really thought you would have known. Didn't your little computer tell you? Jackson smirked. Stiles ignored the jab because he was used to it, and by it he meant Jackson.

"No, but seriously, baby. We all thought you would have figured it out by now," Erica said with the bitchy-mocking tone of hers.

"Well, sorry I didn't have the fucking time to search up the new local freak. I thought you would have done it since you were in hiding and I was out there saving your asses," Stiles remarked.

Now he was getting pissed off. Seriously? Who the hell did these werewolves think he was? I mean sure Stiles wasn't exactly _pack, _but regardless. He was always doing his best and trying to keep them safe even if meant handing in his own life.

Scott put a hand on his shoulder and Stiles relaxed.

"Okay shut up all of you. Stiles, you shouldn't even be here," Derek's voice boomed through the woods. Stiles flinched and looked up to meet Derek's eyes. They were flashing that alpha red and normally that would be a sign for anyone to shut-the-fuck-up-and-walk-away, but hey he was Stiles.

"Oh don't be such a sour wolf. You would be totally lost without me, and as you can see your betas don't really know how to do research. You'd be clueless without and me-,"

"_Stiles_"

"Okay, shutting up now. Totally shutting up now," he said and mumbled under his breath making sure it wasn't actual words since everyone around him were werewolves.

He'd learned that if he didn't use actual words some of them got a confused look on their face and would pause to see if their hearing was right. It'd make Stiles laugh internally because he found another way to confuse them. Derek and Lydia caught on, though, and come on, they were totally no fun. But then again Lydia was a genius and Derek well he's Derek.

"It's not like we care what you have to say. Honestly, we would prefer it you just never talked at _all,_" Isaac laughed as he gave Stiles a gentle punch.

Stiles knew _he _was joking, but Jackson and Lydia and Derek seemed to agree. He sighed and tried very hard not to talk throughout the rest of the meeting.

Later on he drove home and went up to his room. He began to pick up his laptop, but then he remembered the smart taunts the pack had made against him.

Normally those things wouldn't bother Stiles, but they were becoming more and more frequent. Boyd even said once that they don't need all this useless information he finds- "no offense," but Jackson had nodded in agreement and no one else had denied it. Not even Scott.

He put his laptop down and grabbed his keys. He was feelings down already, considering today was the day before his mom's birthday. He drove to Scott's house and knocked on the door. Scott answered the door right away and let him in. Of course he heard him coming.

"What's up, Stiles?" he asked concern washing over his face.

It was so _Scott _to know that he was upset and not just because he could smell it on him, but because they'd been best friends since they were seven. Scott not knowing why, on the other hand, hurt Stiles a bit, but he understood, after all it was his mom that died and Scott had really no reason to remember it. And that was so _Stiles _to let things like that pass by him without so much as a thought.

"Ah, dude. I've just been feeling really down in the dumps lately. You know and this whole werewolf thing hasn't really helped," he began but Scott cut him off.

"Oh well, man you know you have no responsibility and can leave whenever you want," he said.

Stiles stopped and turned to look at his friend. So now Scott doesn't even consider him pack. He could stand the rest of them and not accepting him, but Scott? Really?

He was about to say something when Scott started again, "Ah man, what am I going to about Allison? She can't be seen with me and this whole you being our messenger is not working out. It's almost as bad as when I had almost killed her."

"Yea, compared to the other times you almost killed me. I'm highly jealous that you only tried to kill her once."

"Ugh, Stiles. You're exaggerating. I didn't try to kill you, and I had just changed, okay?"

Stiles bit his tongue and decided to just walk away before he said anything to make Scott upset. The last thing he heard before he shut the door was Scott whining, "Come on Stiles! I just want to be with Allison!"

He didn't go straight home. Instead he went to the cemetery to see his mom. It wasn't too late so he luckily found an open convenient store and bought some tulips and black licorice- his mom's favorite.

"Hi, mom. How ya' doing?" he asked as he bent down in front of her grave.

He placed his little gifts down and moved his hands onto stone. It was a beautiful plate. He and his dad made it sure it wasn't too simple and boring like the rest of the graves there. No, his mom deserved something beautiful and unique like she was.

His breath caught in his throat and he said shakily, "You're probably wondering why I came early- trust me I didn't forget your birthday. No siree I haven't forgotten your birthday since I was six years old because I remembered dad coming through the door with flowers and balloons and cupcakes and I asked him why. Remember what he told me, ma? He said, well son you better have not forgotten that today is a very special day. Your quirky mother was born on this day and even though she says she doesn't like it when we a big deal of it- she's lying."

He laughed quietly to himself as the memory resurfaced in his mind and he could practically hear his mother's laugh and see his dad smiling then winking down at him.

Fresh tears began to pool around his eyes. He didn't bother trying to fight them. He was always holding it in and this was the one day where he didn't, especially since his dad wasn't here with him this time. Stiles never cried in front of his dad. He always has too much to worry about already.

"So yea, mom. I didn't forget it's just that I was afraid I might not have enough time tomorrow because I might be trying to save a couple of clueless and, let's face it, pretty ungrateful werewolves. Well, I think they're ungrateful, but they might actually be right. What if I'm just a nuisance to them? What if I actually just put them more in danger because of my stupidity and my instinct to protect them? I care for them and they don't even notice me. Honestly, mom it's just like they don't even want me there. I just put around anymore," he couldn't continue.

The sobs choked him and his whole body began to shake. His train of thought didn't end though. He was really getting tired of being there for everyone and not having anyone there for him. Another memory came to surface of what his mom once told him.

"Now, honey. Don't let anyone bring you down because you, my boy, are special. You shouldn't let anyone treat you like you don't matter," and the he imagined his dad coming around bringing them both into a Stilinski bear hug.

"That's right, son. You don't let anyone treat like you're not worth a thing."

Stiles shook his head and began to sob again at the memory, but then he stood up and wiped the tears from his eyes. His mom was right. He wasn't going to take any of this crap anymore. Heck, if they don't want him around. _Fine. _If they think they can handle it themselves. _Fine. _He was done being their pet. He had enough.

* * *

He woke up early the next morning and sighed. He looked at the clock and decided it was too soon to start getting ready for school. The visit to the cemetery last night had really opened his eyes, but being the nice and awesome guy that he is- he decided not to do anything drastic. He'd probably just talk to the pack later on and clear things up.

Forty minutes later he was in his usual seat waiting for Scott. Hopefully Scott would have remembered that today was his mom's birthday and could maybe provide some comfort- he really needed it.

After getting dressed and going downstairs he saw his dad sitting at the table with his head buried in his hands. He was quietly sobbing and had a full bottle of whisky right next to him. Stiles didn't even bother trying to take it away- he knew his dad had the day off and well, he couldn't handle these things as well as Stiles.

Stiles has been hiding the pain for more than five years now and he kept it bottled up inside. Stiles was basically one of those kids that would make you smile even if he couldn't. People could say he was a horrible liar, but he was an amazing actor.

After his mom died it was all fake smiles and pretending to be happy for the sake of his dad and for the sake of not having to take any pity from people.

He startled as someone came to take a seat next to him. He looked up expecting Scott, but it was Danny. He smiled shyly at Stiles and continued to take out his supplies out.

Stiles looked up in time to see Scott coming in and walking towards the table where Isaac, Boyd, and Erica were. He didn't even acknowledge Stiles or maybe he did and Stiles just hadn't seen.

The rest of the day dragged on and Scott pretty much ignored him and so did the other werewolves, but that wasn't new.

At lacrosse practice he saw all of them: Lydia, Scott, Jackson, Boyd, Erica, Isaac, and even Allison huddled together whispering frantically. Stiles tried to ignore the pang of hurt that hit his chest and casually waved it off. Scott would tell him later.

As practice progressed Stiles kept finding himself on the floor. The guys seemed to have chosen today for pick-on-Stiles-and-make-everything-even-worse Day. Well, they've accomplished it because now he had fresh bruises all over his body.

That didn't seem to satisfy them. They kept taunting Stiles calling him all sorts of names and pointing out his flaws like he didn't already know most of them. It shouldn't have hurt and it usually didn't but today it did. Because it was his mom's birthday, and Scott didn't even bother to help him or defend him.

Yeah, Stiles was really getting tired of this bullshit. One of the jerks even almost brought up his mom, but the jackass didn't get to finish before Danny had him by his jersey and pulling him in.

"Why don't you fuck off and leave him alone? What the hell did he ever do to you?" he asked him.

The boy stuttered and the two others who were tormenting Stiles backed off. Stiles looked up at Danny ready to say thank you and tell him he didn't need to do that but he stopped short. There was something in Danny's eyes that set off something in Stiles. _Oh my God. He knows. _Danny gave him another shy smile and walked over to sit next him on the bench.

"How did you…?" Stiles couldn't even finish.

His eyes threatening to fill with tears and he didn't trust his voice to come out steady. Danny seemed to get what was about to happen to Stiles and gently raised him by his waist and walked him towards the locker room. He could feel several pairs of eyes burning holes through his back, but he didn't care.

Once inside Danny set him down and brought him into a hug. Stiles didn't need any more of a hint and began to sob like really sob, like really ugly-ohmygosh-what-are-those-noises sob. Danny didn't say anything he just held him in his arms and absently rubbed his hand on Stiles' back. When he finally finished, Danny answer the question Stiles was trying to get out.

"I've known for a while now, Stiles. I would pass by the cemetery and would see you there with your dad. It was always the same day every year, and at first I didn't get why. I was little so obviously I was curious. I asked my mom and she wouldn't tell me. A couple of years later I had the courage to ask my grandma. She told me what happened and she knew your mom, Stiles. I… She sounded like an amazing person, no wonder you're so great," he finally finished.

Stiles reluctantly looked up from Danny's arms and saw the sincerity in his eyes. Stiles gave a shaky laugh.

"No one's ever told me that. She- she was the only one who tell me things like that. But, not to be a douche because I totally appreciate what you just did for me and all, but why? Why do you care? My own best friend didn't even know and-," Stiles couldn't finish because another wave of pain smashed through his chest as he suddenly realized that it should be Scott doing this. Not Danny. Not this stranger. I mean don't get him wrong- Danny is a great guy- amazing guy actually- and everyone loves Danny, but they've never really been buddy-buddy.

"Well, I know we have never really talked, but you always seemed so happy and never being able to shut up-," he chose then to smirk at Stiles and then laughed, "so I don't know it bothered me to see you so down. You might not have been crying or whatever it was you just did, but I got a good look at your face and your eyes and you just looked sad. Broken beyond repair-,"

"Okay, dude I get it no need to name every single-,"

"And then I realized how strong you are and how loyal. Seriously man, you don't get treated how you should, but you're still always there. Don't give me that look yeah I've noticed how my best friend is talking more with you and the others we saw on the field than me." Stiles closed his mouth, he hadn't realized it was hanging wide open. He laughed bitterly. Even Danny noticed how he was being treated. Damn it. Was it just Stiles who didn't want to see it? What the hell. "And if I've noticed a lot of other people have too." Well that totally confirms it. It's just Stiles. Danny sighed and looked into his eyes, "Look Stiles you may think that not a lot of people care about you, but that's not true and I... I want you to know that I'm here for you, okay?"

Stiles nodded speechless for once.


	2. Chapter 2

_Stiles has finally had enough and it seems to him the pack doesn't care. Well, fine he'll show them. Also, new character. _

* * *

Chapter 2

He didn't go straight home after that. He had too much on his mind and his stomach was doing flips on how someone outside of his "friends" cared. He actually felt like he was important when he was talking to Danny and that's more than he could say of how he felt around the pack.

He sighed as he checked his phone. Still no messaged or missed calls from anyone just a short message from his dad saying he would be at a deputy's house and to not expect him home. Stiles knew what that meant. His dad is most likely grieving and drinking, but at least he's not alone. After his forty minute drive Stiles finally went home.

"Jesus Christ! What the hell? How did you guys even get in here?" Stiles yelped as he turned his desk lamp on. The whole pack was there and in the dark which is just creepy. I mean he gets it werewolf sense, but still creepy. His heart was pounding in his ears. "Holy fuck. Seriously. You guys are going to give me a heart attack one day like what the hell guys. Ever heard of doors-,"

"We've been waiting for you for over an hour," Lydia said propping herself on his bed and then narrowing her eyes at him.

Normally, he would have freaked at the sight of Lydia on his bed, but he got off that train forever ago.

"Where have you been Stiles? We need you to focus on catching this thing," Derek's voice caught Stiles attention and he looked up. The alpha was clearly pissed, but so was Stiles.

"Yeah. We need you to make yourself useful and grab your little computer and find out what that thing is," Jackson added. Erica and Boyd nodded in agreement.

"We totally understand if you're trying to build your love life with Danny, but seriously Stiles stay on track-," Erica began but Stiles cut her off.

"Shut. The. Fuck. Up," he said. The whole room went into complete silence for five seconds before the jerks began to laugh.

"Okay, sorry man you're still not out of the closet, but-," Isaac stopped abruptly. They all stopped. Whether it was the look on Stiles' face or the emotion perfume he let off he didn't know and he didn't care.

"Get out. I'm not helping you anymore. Research it yourself," he said.

"Stiles, right now is really not the time for you to make a scene," Derek said his eyes didn't flash though and he looked uncertain. But Stiles already snapped.

"Scene? Are you fucking serious? Is that all I do? Other than annoy you. Other than being completely useless? What the hell am I to you guys? A pet? A tool? I am so done with this. Do any of you care why the heck I left practice early? Why Danny practically carried me?"

"We could guess-," one of them began, but once again Stiles wasn't taking any of it.

"Today is my mom's birthday," he said. He thanked God for making him sound calm and cool instead of shaky and upset like he felt inside. All the smirks disappeared and for once they all looked confused and unsettled. "Yea, you assholes. Today is my mom's birthday and none of you remembered or knew- but hey I'm not the one to hold grudges. Oh wait you guys already _knew_ that. I don't hold _anything _against you guys. You do whatever the hell you want and I never say anything even if it hurts. I'm _always _there for you. Every. Single. One of you. But this whole week I've been quieter and well, spaced-out. Did any of you notice? No. Did any of you care? Apparently not. A total stranger helped me. A total stranger listened to me. A total stranger held me as I cried. _A total freaking stranger._"

He huffed and placed his hands on his head. No. He wasn't going to start tearing up in front of them. Stiles looked around the room and almost took back everything he said and try to make it seem like a joke, but he was pissed and he had every right to be.

He ignore the kicked-puppy-face Scott was making, the stunned and smirk-less faces of Erica and Jackson, Lydia looked like she was on the brink of tears, Boyd and Isaac at least had the decency to look down at their feet, and Derek. Well, Stiles couldn't handle a look at Derek so he avoided him. He took in a deep breath and sighed. Stiles seemed to be sighing a lot this week.

"Just. Get out. You can do everything I can do, so there is no need to keep pitying me, okay? I finally get it. I'm useless and I'm not pack. Just stop pretending like you care and get out. I'm done."

"But Stiles," Lydia said getting up from the bed. She began to walk towards him, but he raised his hand.

"Get out!" he roared.

They didn't move, not even an inch. Fine. Then he'll leave.

He grabbed his keys and ran out of the house faster than humanly possible and jumped into his jeep. He somehow managed not to trip on anything. He started the engine and began driving aimlessly down the road.

He stopped in front of the cemetery but didn't go in. Instead he ran towards the woods. He ran until his legs were shaking and his lungs begged for air. He fell on his knees and let the chocking sobs overtake him. He stayed like that for what seemed like eternity. He heard a faint howl and then the sound of leaves crunching.

"Go away," he managed to croak out.

The sound became louder as they got closer. Stiles wiped his tears and turned around ready to face whatever werewolf found him.

"Hello, Stiles," the girl said.

* * *

Stiles' breath caught in his throat. Her voice was so lovely and sounded like an angel. She smiled causing a blush to rise up Stiles' chest.

"Need a hand?" she asked offering her small hand. Stiles clutched it. It was so soft.

"Come on, dear you shouldn't be here in the woods. Especially _alone,"_ she said. Oh her voice. Stiles could listen to it forever.

He tried to mumble something, but he couldn't. His body was shaking so horribly and Stiles looked around confused. He forgot he was out here in the woods without a jacket and the light layer of clothes he had on clung to his body from the dew and humidity in the air.

"Oh you poor thing! You're cold," she said her voice sounded distressed and Stiles wanted to take away her pain.

He wanted her to be happy. She smiled again as if reading Stiles' mind and opened the door of his jeep. Stiles stopped. How did his jeep get here? He remembered leaving it in front of the cemetery and then running about forty minutes into the woods, so how did-

"It's a good thing your jeep makes quite a lot of noise," the girl said and Stiles laughed forgetting what he was thinking.

* * *

Thirty minutes later he was wrapped up in soft, plush sheets. He felt refreshed and tired. The girl - Winter - had let him shower and gave him some fresh clothes. She was making tea for him.

Stiles still couldn't believe how beautiful she was. Her dark hair fell below her shoulders in halo of waves. She had cream skin with big, dark brown eyes. Her full pink lips covered two rows of perfectly white and straight teeth. She was more beautiful than Lydia, and that was a lot because Lydia was the most beautiful girl Stiles and anyone else had ever seen. Well, she _was._

Winter came in then with two fancy little china cups and some chocolate croissants.

"How are you feeling?" she asked.

Goosebumps ran over his body at the sound of her voice. God. It was so beautiful. She was so beautiful. Stiles didn't understand how she could be so perfect.

His long time to respond earned him a gentle touch of her hand to his forehead. He sighed in heavenly bliss. She made him feel _good_. She smiled as if understanding. Wow, did she not know how flawless she was?

"So, honey want to tell me why you were in the middle of the forest?" she purred.

Stiles shrugged his shoulders forgetting _why _he had actually been there, but he didn't care. He was here now with Winter, and nothing else mattered. She sighed and then pouted.

"Are you sure you don't remember? Try and remember," she said.

Within seconds images flared up in Stiles' head as he recalled the whole week. He gasped at sudden pain he felt. It happened so fast. It was too much. Stiles couldn't breath and then and then... He took a big breath and found himself trembling. Winter yelped and embraced him.

"Stiles? Stiles! What's wrong, are you okay?" she said concern washing over her face. Stiles nodded his head. "Okay, if you're sure," she looked him over again and Stiles smiled at her reassuringly. "Good, now _tell_ me," she said again.

Stiles did. He told her _everything._ He didn't even care if he sounded crazy talking about werewolves and full moons and strange creatures that attacked his - no not his - that attacked the pack. When he was finished he looked up at her expectantly like a child waiting for permission.

She smiled at him sweetly and then to Stiles' astonishment, she leaned down and gave him the sweetest deepest kiss. Stiles felt fire all over, but not in a bad way. When she pulled away Stiles still felt the linger of her lips.

"You're so beautiful," he said to her. She smiled at him shyly and he saw a light blush forming on her face.

"And you're so sweet. You shouldn't be treated like this, baby. I think it's time to put your foot down," she told him sternly.

Stiles gaped at her in awe. She was agreeing with him? So, Stiles wasn't crazy and he wasn't being overly dramatic. He was glad so glad. He leaned in and kissed her again. She stood still at first, surprised by his sudden daringness but then she kissed him back.

The rest of the night was spent with Winter encouraging Stiles to define "the pack" and if they still didn't take him seriously he should just isolate himself from them. She convinced Stiles that he was an amazing guy, and could make friends easily. She also told him that he now had her, and that made Stiles the happiest of all.

* * *

_Working on chapter three, but it might take a while. Thanks for the patience!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Hey guys, I was so excited about how this chapter turned out and really wanted to post it ASAP! Sadly, I couldn't reach my beta reader so the mistakes are all my own. Hope you enjoy it nonetheless. I hope it isn't bad that the chapters seem to be getting longer and longer?_

* * *

Chapter 3

Stiles woke up the next morning in perfect happiness. He touched his lips lightly and sighed.

_Winter_.

His eyes flew open as his alarm clock rang. Stiles hadn't even realized he had closed his eyes again. He groaned but got up.

Stiles walked into class and tried to ignore the puppy dog looks Scott and Isaac were sending him. He took a seat next to Danny then turned and looked at him, his eyebrows raised. Danny gave a little nod and smiled brightly at Stiles assuring him.

Stiles felt good. He felt warm inside. It's been a while since Stiles had felt like that. Winter was right. He didn't need Scott or the rest of the pack. He could make _new _friends, and he had _her._

"Bro, what's up with you? You are literally glowing? Did you get lucky or something?" Danny joked punching his arm lightly. Out of the corner of his eye he saw the werewolves tense. They were listening.

"Haha, something like that," he smiled shrugging lightly. "What are you up to today, Danny?" he asked a minute later.

"Nothing, want to hang?" Danny said giving Stiles a side smile while he looked towards the front of the room. Stiles nodded and Danny quickly wrote down his address and phone number.

The rest of the day passed in a blur, but Stiles couldn't quite remember what happened after first period. He was still in a state of bliss. As he joyfully _skipped _to his car he felt a sudden tug at his arm and then Stiles flew to the left.

"Ow, what the hell, Erica?" Stiles asked his nostrils flaring.

She quickly let go of his arm and put her hands behind her back. She then looked up at him innocently and to avoid her gaze Stiles began to look around her. He took a step back as he realized he was surrounded by the whole pack even Allison was there.

Stiles raised his eyebrow and smirked; looking each of the werewolves in the eye. For some reason he felt confident and there was still a bit of anger from yesterday. He shifted his weight and placed his hands in his pockets.

"Well, want to tell me why you have me cornered here? Or can I just go to my car already?" he asked looking directly at Scott.

The werewolves shifted uncomfortably and looked around the parking lot avoiding Stiles' gazed.

"Guess not," he smirked and took a step towards his car when an arm stopped him.

"Stiles, we need to talk," the alpha growled his eyes flashing that alpha red. Great, so much for having a perfect day, seriously. He rolled his eyes at him and shoved his arm away.

"There's nothing to talk about," Stiles said growling back at Derek. The older man froze and his nose wrinkled. Stiles turned his head and looked at the other werewolves. He had to bite back a laugh because they were all staring at him with their mouths hanging open even Allison looked dumbstruck.

"Stiles, please we just wanted to-," Lydia began, but Stiles gave her a hard look.

"Just wanted to what, Lydia? Apologize? Ha. No thanks, I don't need your _sympathy_. I'm perfectly okay, and would be a lot better if you let me get to my car," he spit at her.

She blinked her eyes a couple of times and then stepped back. Jackson looked at him with surprise. Stiles had never talked to a girl like that, and much less to _Lydia. _Stiles was surprised with himself, but he didn't take it back. Stiles felt a hand at his shoulder and cocked his head to stare at it and then looked up to see who it belonged to.

"Stiles, you- you smell _different_," Scott said wrinkling his nose. This made Stiles laugh as he shook of his hand.

"Whatever, I'm leaving now. See ya' pups and ah huntress," he said waving back at them as he stepped onto his truck. They were still staring at him with confused expressions except Derek, who had his eyes narrowed at the ground.

_Probably mad because a _human _defied him, _Stiles thought as he drove to Danny's.

"Hey, Danny," Stiles said smiling big at him. He walked into his house and set his backpack on the floor by the couch.

"Hey, man. I rented that horror movie people said was good. Uh, _Insidious _I think it's called," Danny said as he sat down on the couch. He motioned for Stiles to take a seat and Stiles walked over to him. He propped himself next to Danny and smirked.

"Great, I heard it was creepy. Did you order the pizza yet?"

Danny nodded his head and leaned back. He turned to look at Stiles and cocked his eyebrow.

"What?" he asked raising his hands. "I swear, I don't want to have another awkward "gay" conversation," he laughed. Danny shook his head and grabbed the control.

"Not what I meant, but good to know," he said giving Stiles a half smile before continuing, "Nah, I was just wondering what the hell happened in the parking lot today. I swear they surrounded you like a pack of wolves and were ready to devour you," he finished.

Stiles gave a shaky laugh ignoring how dead on Danny was. He shook his head and placed his head in his hands.

"It was nothing man. They're so used to being able to control me, and when I finally stood up for myself they were "so hurt"," he said the last two words with heavy sarcasm and making quotations in the air with his hands.

"So you finally told them to treat you better or?"

"No, I told them to fuck off because they were being dicks when I tried to tell them _that,"_ he said anger flaring through him causing his breathing to come out irregular. He froze when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up to find Danny looking at him with a mixture of awe and concern.

"It's okay, Stiles. They'll come around when they realize how important you actually are to them," Danny smiled. Stiles gave a humorless laugh.

"I'm _not _important to them, but you know what I'm so done. I'm done with them making feel like crap, and actually since I've 'left' them, I guess you could say. I've been feeling so much happier and like a weight has been lifted off my shoulders, you know?" he laughed again shaking his head. "Oh God, I feel like one of those guys on those reality TV shows," he added putting his head back in his hands.

Before he knew it, Danny had wrapped a strong and warm arm around him and his other hand was placed gently on Stiles' knee.

"Stiles, it's fine. I don't know exactly what happened, but if they made you feel like that. I think it's good you spend time away from them, but only for a while."

"What? I thought you would be happy that I finally dropped them!"

"No, no, I am, but they're still your friends, Stiles. Scott has been your best friend for how many years?"

"Nine, but he hasn't been a very good one," Stiles said with a roll of his eyes. He felt hurt. Danny should have been congratulating him right now. Not telling him _this._

"Stiles, you can't just spend the rest of your life alone," Danny said sighing.

"I won't be alone. I have you," he said questioningly. Danny nodded quickly and he continued, "and anyways. I… I… Uhh. Met someone," he finished leaning back and smiling remembering Winter.

"Whoa! I knew something good happened to you. I swear man you were _glowing _like a freaking angel," Danny laughed and let go of him. "What's her name? Does she go to school with us? What does she look like?"

"Her name is Winter, and man is she perfect," Stiles said his lips forming that cheeky smile again. Danny raised his eyebrows and Stiles laughed. "I wouldn't know how to describe her, but oh my God, Danny. She's beautiful and she listens to me. She makes me feel important," he said.

Danny shook his head in disbelief. Then raised a hand to his chest and feigned a hurt look.

"Stiles, man are you saying she made you feel better than _I _did?" he added a little gasp at the end making it sound somehow more dramatic.

Stiles burst out laughing and Danny joined him. They laughed until their stomachs hurt and their eyes were filled with tears. Stiles didn't want it to stop. It felt so _good _to be laughing like this. He hadn't felt something so _pure _and _right _in such a long time.

The rest of the night was pretty fantastic too and Stiles reluctantly left. He turned his phone on and almost dropped it. There were twenty-one new messages from his "friends". Stiles was about to delete them all when he saw one from an unknown number. It was sent ten minutes ago. He opened it and smiled.

**"Umm. Hi, Stiles. It's Winter, you know the girl you met last night? Well, I was just wondering if you wanted to hang out 2moro?" **

His smiled spread even farther and was about to reply when his phone vibrated again.

**"I mean you don't have to if you don't want to. You were probably still half present when we kissed, even though you kissed me again. So yea.." **

His phone vibrated a second time.

**"Oh God. Did I seriously just send that to you? I'm sorry…"**

And once more.

**"I'm going to die in a corner now. It was nice knowing you!"**

Stiles laughed and texted back.

**"Hey, Winter sorry phone was off. So, movies 2moro? I'll pick you up at seven?" **

He barely put his phone down when it sounded off again.

**"Yeah! Sounds good, I'll text you my address."**

Stiles smiled and replied with a smiley face. When he was finally up in his room he turned off the lights, and fell into another peaceful slumber.

* * *

The rest of the weekend was spent with Winter or with Danny. Stiles thought it won't be long until he introduced them to one another. Besides, Stiles wasn't ready to share Winter with anyone else. She didn't go to the public high school because she was home schooled, and according to her she was socially awkward.

Stiles had a hard time believing that when she was so beautiful, but he never pressured her. Being with Winter made him feel amazing and kissing her was even better. When Stiles was with Danny he felt important and more himself.

Stiles doesn't remember a time when he's been this happy, except when he thinks of how things were when his mom was still around. But that's different. He still received random messages from the pack and Allison, but he never read them.

When it was Monday, Stiles found himself actually looking forward to going to school and seeing Danny. Then afterwards he had planned to go hang out with Winter. Yep, nothing could ruin today. Right?

Wrong.

He went home to change his clothes after practice. He had about fifteen minutes until he had to pick up Winter. He walked into his room half undressed and completely distracted by the thought of Winter in the shower to notice the pack crowded in his room.

"Nice abs," a familiar voice said.

Stiles yelped and jumped back. He looked at the pack and frowned. The frown was replaced by a smirk as he began to unfasten his jeans.

"Stiles!" Jackson said shifting uncomfortably and trying desperately to avoid his gaze.

"Well, this is _my _room. Don't like it? Leave. Actually no, leave anyways," he said opening his door. He waited for them to move, but they stood still. He shrugged and continued to take off his pants.

He heard a chorus of whining and little gasps. Stiles chuckled and walked towards his closet waving off the alpha who was staring at him with his eyebrows raised and an amused expression on his face.

"Have a date planned, Stiles?" Erica asked. Stiles turned to look at her with shock.

She didn't sound like she was taunting him. She actually sounded a bit disappointed. He nodded while tugging a fresh pair of pants on. He turned back around and began to rummage through his shirts. After a short while he sighed.

"What do you guys want?" he asked still looking for a shirt.

"We didn't come here to bother you, Stiles," Derek answered. Stiles half turned and raised his hands in a gesture saying then-what.

"We came here to warn you," Lydia said. Stiles turned to her while putting on the shirt he chose. It was a nice black button down that didn't look to dressy or too casual.

He looked up to see Lydia walking towards him with her hand extended as if she meant to touch Stiles, but then she stopped abruptly. She cleared her throat and said, "You left the first two unbuttoned."

"Yea, I know. That's the point," he remarked rolling his eyes. He ignored the little pang of guilt he was feeling knowing why Lydia had stopped. "Anyways. Warn me about what?"

"About the creature. We have a good lead on what it is, but we're not completely sure," Boyd said then looked expectantly at Stiles. After a short pause he continued, "We do _know _that's it really dangerous and enjoys attacking humans," he finished.

"So could you please be careful? We'll be doing everything we can to keep you safe, but we'll also be looking for it and- what? What did I say?" Jackson asked raising his hands to block a punch from Isaac. Derek was slowly shaking his head, and Scott was looking at Stiles with pleading eyes.

"I don't need you to protect me. I can handle myself, thank you very much. Now I must be going because I'm late for my date," he said storming out of his room.

* * *

"Oh my gosh! That movie was so bad!" Winter said laughing.

Stiles smiled down at her and wrapped his arm around her waist bringing her in closer. She leaned her head against his shoulder as they walked to his car.

Once in front of her house he looked at her. She smiled back at him her dark brown eyes illuminating against the faint light of the moon. He leaned in and kissed her. She kissed him back eagerly and wrapped her arms around his neck drawing him closer.

He kissed her deeply and hungrily. They kissed until their mouths were sore and the lungs in their bodies begged for air. She leaned against his forehead with her hands clutching his chest.

"I don't want this night to be over," she whispered. Stiles smiled and kissed her forehead. He was thinking the same thing.

"Well, we could sneakily go back to my jeep and cuddle some more," he whispered back smiling when she let out a little giggle.

"Mmm sounds good, but I was thinking we play a game," she said looking up at him a mischievous grin spreading across her face. "Catch me if you can!" she yelled as she took off towards the woods surrounding her house. Stiles laughed and ran after her.

They played for a long time and when they finally stopped to take a break he wrapped her in his arms. They stood like that for a while. Suddenly, he felt her tense against his chest.

"Did you hear that," she asked her voice barely audible. Stiles stood quiet and listened. A minute later he heard twigs breaking to their left. He brought Winter in closer. If his human ears could hear it that meant it wasn't far away.

"Slowly walk to my jeep," he said as quietly as could manage. She nodded her head and reluctantly slid out his grasp. Stiles waited until she was a good five feet ahead before he followed.

He stopped abruptly and watched as Winter did the same. The sound came again and this time _louder. _Winter slowly turned her head to look at him. Stiles could see the fear in her brown eyes. He gave her a small smile and encouraged her to keep going.

"Okay, if this is some kind of joke, it's not funny. Cut it out," he muttered under his breath. Stiles thought it was one of the werewolves trying to pull a joke on him while he was on his date. Okay, it was more like he _hoped _it was one of them.

He continued walking behind Winter. His eyes and ears more alert now.

_Stiles. _

He stopped abruptly and turned around.

"No!" he heard Winter scream in front of him.

Stiles spun around so fast and ran towards the direction of her voice.

"Stiles!" she shrieked. Stiles frantically looked around.

_Oh my God, Winter. No. Where are you?_ He thought running towards the jeep. He jumped at the sound of her scream again. He ran towards the sound.

"Fuck!" he yelled as he fell back. He quickly shook his head and got up. He had bumped into Winter. He picked her up by her shoulders and froze. His left hand felt sticky against her skin. He looked at it and almost screamed.

Winter was bleeding. He turned her sideways and examined her arm. There was a deep wound that looked like it was created by a bullet. In all his commotion he hadn't noticed that Winter was whimpering.

"Baby, it's okay. Come on let's get to my car," he said gently wrapping an arm around her waist. She nodded and buried her face into Stiles' neck. They carefully walked back to the car. Halfway there another noise came from their right.

"Stiles, I'm scared," she whispered.

"No, baby listen to me. I need you to run back to the jeep and get in, okay?" she was about to nod when she stopped.

"What about you?" she asked her eyes widening.

"I'm going to distract it while you get there," he began.

"No! Stiles, I'm not leaving you alone!" she began to panic.

"Shh, baby. You're hurt. Once you get inside I'm going to run towards the car. Then we're going to the hospital, okay?" he looked into her brown eyes. She nodded slowly and then stood up and gave him a quick hard kiss.

She jogged towards the car while Stiles swerved around to face whatever it was that had hurt her. He heard the noise again, but this time it came from the left. Stiles turned and then he heard another noise, but in a different direction. Stiles' eyes searched wildly in the space in front of him.

"Stiles!" he heard Winter scream. He turned back towards the car and saw that she was inside the engine already on. He began to run towards the car and then fell on his face.

His hands barely caught him before his face made contact with the wood floor. He heard Winter scream again and he turned his head at the noise behind him.

"Stiles!" the sound of Winter's piercing scream was the last thing he heard before everything went black.

* * *

"Stiles! Man, wake up. Please!" a voice said. Stiles jerked as he felt a sudden pain on his left cheek.

He opened his eyes slowly and barely made out Scott in the small light of the moon. He quickly sat up and then regretted it. His head was literally throbbing.

"Guys! He's okay!" Scott yelled. Stiles heard a slight _swoosh_ as the pack gathered around him.

Stiles looked up at them and let out a horrified gasp. They were covered in blood and dirt. An unexpected but familiar feeling came out as Stiles stood up and began to examine them. He stopped suddenly realizing what he was doing and took a step back. He cleared his throat and looked down at the ground to avoid the disappointed looks they were giving him.

His head snapped up looking around.

"Where is she? Where is Winter?" he said beginning to panic. He heard a number of annoyed sighs as he raised his hands to his head.

"She's over there," Erica said rolling her eyes. Stiles ignored her and ran to Winter who was awkwardly leaning against his jeep. She quickly looked up at the sound of Stiles' voice.

"Winter, baby are you okay?" he said scooping her up in his arms. She pressed tightly against his body and he felt a light nod.

"Stiles. Oh my God, I thought you were dead. I was freaking out and then they came around you and told me to stay away," she sputtered still clutching Stiles. Stiles felt his face get hot with anger as turned his head towards the pack.

"You told her to stay _away?" _he practically roared. The entire pack flinched including Derek.

"No, wait Stiles. It's okay. I… I was… I was having like a spasm attack and it wasn't helping your cause, so it's totally okay," Winter quickly explained widening her eyes at him and then looked back at the pack. "You see there was this thing and he was about to kill you or eat you. I honestly don't know and I ran out of the car to protect you, but it was so big and scary," she added tears filling up her eyes.

Stiles brought her in tighter and began to rub his hand gently down her injured arm. Oh shit. Winter was injured. How could he have forgotten?

"Oh fuck. Winter you're hurt. Come on we're taking you to the hospital," he said.

"No, no it's okay. They already helped me," she said turning her head towards the group.

"You. They. What?" he barely managed to hide his surprise. He ran his arm over her injury and felt a smooth surface under his hand. Stiles let out a relieved sigh realizing it was a patch.

"Yeah. You're welcome for saving you and your _girlfriend_," Lydia said crossing her arms over her chest.

"Thank you," he said calmly. Then looked down at Winter and smiled. "You said your parents were out for the week, right?"

She looked up at Stiles and nodded. Stiles' finger reached up to her face and wiped away the tears that were strolling down her cheek.

"Okay, then how about you stay with me? No funny business, I promise," he smiled. She laughed and nodded her head. "Good, well then," he looked up at the pack that stood completely still with their eyes narrowed at Winter, "I'll be seeing you guys," he finished. He carefully set Winter back on her feet and turned.

"Wait, Stiles!" he heard Scott yell. Stiles half turned with his eyebrows raised. Scott nervously put his hand behind his neck and looked down at the ground in front of him.

Stiles' gaze dropped down and he gasped. Quickly he covered Winter's eyes as the creature in front of him transformed into a…

_A human. _

"How? It's not even a-," he couldn't finish.

"We don't know. We're taking him to Deaton," Derek answered as Isaac, Boyd, and Jackson picked it up.

Stiles swiftly turned Winter making sure her sight stayed clear of whatever that thing was.

Once back in his house with Winter tucked in his bed; Stiles laid back on the couch and closed his eyes.

* * *

_Alright, once again sorry for mistakes. I hoped you like it and I swear next chapter will be **better, **but will probably take a while. Reviews would be greatly appreciated. _


	4. Chapter 4

_Okay, I know this took me forever and I seriously appreciate your patience, but I have been so busy lately. And for some reason no inspiration came for this chapter! It was not beta'd so all mistakes are my own. The weekend is here so hopefully I'll be able to update on the other stories and maybe finish them *wink wink*. _

* * *

Winter stood silently as she concentrated on the even breathing from Stiles. She sighed and looked up at the night sky.

The sky was clear and she could see the stars twinkling above like little pieces of gold. The air was cool and even though Winter couldn't _feel _it; she could _hear _it.

She shook her head and tensed at the sound of a wolf howl. It only reminded her of the current problem she had to resolve.

The pack hadn't seemed suspicious of her, luckily. It was only because she was able to enter their minds easily.

Well, _most _of the pack.

The alpha was a bit harder, but she somehow managed to scrape something through. He still had narrowed his eyes at her and Winter could feel him trying to make sense of things in his head. She had tried her hardest to cloud it.

It wasn't that difficult though, and Winter had Stiles to thank for that. They made her job easier because the only thing that was on their mind was Stiles.

The werewolves were flooding with envy and rage once they saw her with Stiles. She was pretty relieved that they hadn't killed her along with Max.

She hissed at her light reflection in the window.

_Max._

What the hell was he thinking? _Attacking_ and _feeding_ on_ humans_? What was going through his head and why was he shifted? Winter didn't understand.

Nothing made sense.

Still, he got what he deserved, and in Winter's mind it was a lot less gruesome than what she had wanted. He almost _killed _Stiles.

_Stiles._

Her stomach lurched and she felt a small tear run down her cheek as she thought back to how he was almost taken away from her. She shouldn't have feelings for him, but it was hard not to.

She sighed and opened the window. It's been three weeks since she left the Halo, and her mission has been anything but easy. Now, with Stiles in the picture she had to do everything in her power to make sure he was safe.

She quietly slipped through the window and down the road. She ran deep into the woods and stopped in a small plain field. She relaxed and took her jacket off.

If she hadn't known that the animal she'd been hunting was one of _her _kind then Court probably didn't know either, and if she doesn't come up with something the werewolves and more importantly Stiles, would be in great danger. They had killed Max and he had a very high rank in the Halo. The Court will come looking for them, and Winter can't let that happen.

She took a deep breath and let her wings break through. The faint blue glow illuminated the woods and it made a tingle run up her spine.

She hasn't let her wings out in three weeks, and it felt so _good _to be in her true form. She flapped them lightly as her hair dark hair fell loose around them. She was so distracted with the feeling she didn't hear them coming.

"Feels good, doesn't it, Hiems?" a deep voice said.

Winter let out a small yelp and spun around so fast, her curls smacking lightly against her face.

"Dancer," she breathed taking in the sturdy built man. He smiled brightly at her and let his gold wings fall out.

She took a step back as three more lights appeared behind him. Winter's mind raced.

"Hiems," a female voice hissed stepping forward and coming to rest next to Dancer.

"Ariel," Winter said her face going pale. Ariel being here wasn't good, but at least Mist and Luke weren't-.

"Hello, beautiful," Mist said winking at her with Luke right on his heel.

Oh God. This was definitely _not _good. All four of them being here could only mean one thing.

"What are you guys doing here?" Winter asked trying to sound calmer than she felt. She pulled her barriers up, so they couldn't see into her mind.

Probably not a smart thing to do.

Luke raised an eyebrow, "Hiding something there?"

She shook her head. "Answer my question, Lucas," she boomed. Her voice came out confident, making the command more powerful.

They flinched and even Dancer took a step back. Ariel gave her another hiss, hating her power over them.

"We're here to help you," Mist said, his eyes ranking over her body. Winter narrowed her eyes at him which caused him to smirk.

"I don't need any, thank you," she replied with her head held high.

"We're not asking you. We're telling you. Grigon sent us," Ariel said giving Winter a bright smile.

Winter tensed and let out a frustrated breath. Damn Grigon.

"So, tell us what you know," Dancer said twirling his finger causing the leaves on the ground to twirl into a spiral.

"Or we could just force it out of you, but we don't have to do that, right sweetheart? I mean, you're going to help us _willingly_," Ariel said as she walked up to her and ran a soft hand down her cheek.

Winter didn't move even though she so badly wanted to rip the redhead's hand away. She gritted her teeth, her mind racing trying to come up with something.

"Of course not," she huffed feigning shock and disgust. "But we can't talk here. May I remind you that there are loose _dogs _running around," she said as she raised her hand gesturing around the woods.

They looked at each other and back at her nodding. She turned around and took flight.

This wasn't going to end well.

* * *

Stiles woke up the next morning with the smell of fresh pancakes filling his nose. He blinked at the bright sunlight streaming in through the window and stood up. He walked over to the kitchen and saw a tray filled with a stack of pancakes, juice, and fresh fruit.

Stiles smiled as he picked up a little note beside the tray.

_Parents came home early had to run! Made pancakes for you and your dad. Enjoy!_

_Xoxox- Winter_

He laughed and took a pancake not bothering to get some silverware. His dad came down the steps and paused at the door. He raised his eyebrows and looked at the tray then back at Stiles. Stiles laughed.

"She had to go home, but she made pancakes," he smiled as he placed the note in his pocket.

"Huh," his dad huffed in surprise. He smiled then down at his son, taking a seat next to him. "So what are you doing today?" he asked cheerfully.

Stiles raised an eyebrow, quickly chewing the remains of his pancake, "Nothing why?"

"Well, I have the day off. I was thinking maybe we could, I don't know spend some time together," he said shyly avoiding Stiles' gaze.

Stiles blinked in surprise a huge grin spreading across his face, "Yeah. Yeah dad, let's do that," he said.

His dad glanced up at him and smiled, "Great. Great, we can do whatever you want."

"Awesome. Let's go fishing," Stiles replied shoving one more pancake down his throat. "Let me go get ready because you're already dressed and I probably look like a zombie," he said as he jumped out of his seat. His dad chuckled and shook his head.

This was going to be a good day.

"Oh my God! Dad, did you see his face? He was totally shocked!" Stiles laughed as he opened the front door. He heard his dad laugh behind him as he entered their home.

The whole day had been perfect. Stiles forgot how much he missed spending time with his dad.

"I can't believe you did that, son!" his dad replied. His chuckle sounded in Stiles' ears and he smiled.

Stiles winked and ran up the stairs. He was planning to shower and make himself look decent. His dad had made a reservation at a fancy restaurant two miles outside of town. Stiles was excited, and not just because he was with his dad, but because everything had just been well perfect.

He checked his phone for the tenth time that day and still no messages from Winter. Stiles was beginning to get a little uneasy and he couldn't explain why. He shook his head and grabbed a towel. As he stepped through the door of the bathroom he heard his dad scream his name.

Stiles ran down the steps clinging the towel tightly around his body. He began to ask his dad what happened when he paused. The sheriff turned a look of confusion and alert shifting on his face. Stiles gulped as he took in the two figures behind the door.

"Stiles," Lydia let out. She was shaking violently and was clutching Erica tightly from her waist.

She looked like hell. Her clothes were shredded and there was blood everywhere, but when Stiles turned his gaze towards Erica he couldn't help the little tremble his lips made.

Erica looked far worse than Lydia. She was unconscious, blood dripping from everywhere, her usually perfect blonde hair was matted against her face, and she had cuts scraping every inch of visible skin on her body. But that's not what stunned Stiles.

It was the fact that the cuts _weren't _healing that stunned Stiles.

"Son, what's going on?" his dad asked bringing Stiles back to reality.

He looked at his dad and back at the two girls. He cautiously wrapped an arm around Erica and brought the two girls inside. He gently laid Erica on the couch and nodded at Lydia.

"Call Deaton, now," he pointed at Lydia, then he glanced at his dad, "Dad, I'm sorry. I'll explain _everything _later. I promise, but please can you give us a moment?"

"Everything?" his dad questioned, uncertainty in his eyes. Stiles nodded and the sheriff let out a huff. He rubbed a hand over his head and deliberately walked out of the room.

"You," he said pointing at Lydia when she finished the phone call, "tell me what happened."

* * *

Derek blinked and looked around the dark room. His mind was still trying to sort things out from the attack, but at least he knew where he was. He froze, a soft gasp came from his right, and reminded him that he wasn't alone.

"Derek, what- what happened? Where are we?" Scott asked as he tried to loosen his hands.

Derek surveyed his pack and noted the chains that cuffed their hands and feet to the ground. They looked like ordinary chains, but Derek knew they weren't. He could feel the tiny sting of magic coursing through them, and telling from the soft groans of his pack he knew they could feel it too.

"Where are the girls?" Body asked quietly. It didn't really serve him much good because Derek knew that whoever they (or it) were could hear them.

He turned his head slightly to look at Boyd, knowing the beta would understand him. He was a lot smarter than the others, maybe not Lydia and Stiles smart, but he was understanding.

"Derek, what's going on? You have to explain it to us," Isaac whispered. His blue eyes were burning with fear and Derek could tell that he was frightened. To be honest, Derek was too.

"I. I don't know, Isaac. I honestly don't know," he answered looking away from him.

"No, but you will find out soon," a female voice said.

The wolves looked up at the sounds and bared their teeth.

"Oh, so scary. Please, don't bite me!" a male voice said. He walked into the small light that came in through the window and smirked.

"What's the matter, Alpha? Are you _scared?" _he taunted.

Derek snarled and tried going towards him, but the chains held him back. The two strangers laughed and looked at him pitifully.

"Hmm. The big bad dog, doesn't like being in time out, huh?" the man said.

"What do you want? Who are you?" Scott asked.

"Better yet, _what _are you?" Body added.

Derek didn't take his eyes off them. He watched their every move, their every breath. The only thing his mind could process was how stunning they were, both of them. He shook his head trying to make sense of things, but it seemed hopeless.

Why couldn't he concentrate?

"Don't fret, sweetheart, we'll get to that. Just let us have some fun first, don't you think?" the woman said again. She walked- no _pranced _towards them, her red curls bouncing atop of her head.

"Why are we here?" he asked trying to regain control.

"You should know why," the man said simply.

"Well, we don't so if you could just tell us, that'd be awesome," Boyd said.

The woman turned towards the man and shrugged.

"We might as well leave them alone, Ariel. There will be no used in hurting them. You know Grigon will be pissed," the man said.

"And why would he? He's never said no to _playing_ with werewolves _before," _Ariel said, examining her nails.

"Yes, but may I remind you that Grigon is not in charge here, and I see no use in hurting them," a sweet and familiar voice said.

Derek tried to focus on where the sound came from, but his mind was so foggy. He let out a low whine as pain started to form on his right leg. He heard the others give out little yelps and he felt his eyes flash.

A warning. They were hurting his pack.

"Stop it, Ariel! Now," the beautiful voice said again.

The pain was gone instantly and Derek slumped against the chains. He heard a low hiss, probably the woman Ariel. His mind was still blurred, but he could tell that the Ariel and the other man weren't in charge. It was that female- who Derek couldn't make out.

"Where's Mist and Dancer?" the voice asked.

"They're out searching for the others," the man replied.

"What?" the voice asked. She sounded angry, and something else. Derek couldn't quite place it. "They couldn't have just let them _go?" _she wailed.

Derek shook his head in disbelief as he matched the word with her tone. The leader sounded _concerned. _But why? Didn't she organize the ambush?

"Relax. _You _should know that we have to have everyone involved in the crime in custody," the man said.

"Luke, shut up. The girl was human, and the other one was innocent too," the unnamed voice said.

"We can't prove that!" Luke roared, "Just because _they _said she was innocent doesn't mean it's true. Damn it, Hiems! What's up with you?"

Derek raised his head at the name Hiems. What does that mean and crime? What crime? He glanced at the guys and they looked as puzzled as him, but Derek wasn't sure if they-

"Hiems?" Isaac repeated.

"Crime?" Jackson added.

Derek nodded at them- they were on the same page, but it's not something important. What was important was Erica and Lydia. The other two, Mist and Dancer were out looking for them. Erica was already beat up and Lydia didn't look too good either. Derek was instantly worried.

Where would they hide? Maybe they went to Deaton's office, but the doctor was away for the week. But he did leave some books in case of an emergency. Lydia is smart, she could probably figure it out.

He relaxed a little. The books were in a secret room in Deaton's office. They would be safe and hidden there. Anyways, where else would they go? Maybe Allison and her dad because knowing them, they would probably want to come and rescue them.

Yeah, that was what Lydia would plan. Derek was so sure of it he smiled a little, but he couldn't ignore the tiny pang of doubt that was lurking in his mind, but why?

Derek glanced up. His sensitive ears picked up on a scream. His mind was instantly alert. The scents were familiar. Derek could make out Lydia's, but there was someone else with her.

He let out a frustrated breath. The other scent- it reminded him of _home, _but Derek couldn't make it out. Why?

"Lydia," Jackson whispered, picking up the smell. The other three werewolves looked up from their slouched position "But who's with her?" he asked.

The others including Derek shrugged. Apparently Derek wasn't the only one who couldn't pinpoint the scent to someone.

"It's so _familiar,_" Scott said.

They froze then as Lydia's screams echoed through the abandoned building. Derek felt his eyes flash. They were hurting her. He narrowed his eyes as another scream- probably the person she brought, screamed too. Though, his screams weren't of pain they were of anger.

"Hiems! We've captured the human girl, but she's here with someone else. A boy- he's human, but he smells like _them," _Luke said as he burst through the door.

Derek looked at Hiems' face, and he could smell the tension and fear off her. Why was she afraid?

"Let the boy go," she said.

"I would, but he's a suspect."

"Why? Because he smells like _dog? _That's not a reason!"

"Hiems, we're not letting him go," a new and deep voice said.

"Grigon, he's only human and he-," Hiems began.

"I said no, and that's final," Grigon answered sternly. He turned towards the door and called out, "Bring them in."

Derek watched as a man dragged a half conscious Lydia in through the door with Ariel on his heels. They tied her up and gagged her mouth. She gave no fight just a small groan.

Derek and the pack growled as they bared their teeth.

"Let her go!" Jackson yelled.

Grigon only looked them over once- his face gave nothing away.

"Okay, Mist bring in the human boy," he said.

Another man came in dragging a slender, but clearly built boy. His head was slumped down and Derek could see a bruise at the corner of his forehead. It was dripping blood. Derek growled again- he doesn't know why but the sight of seeing the unknown boy hurt- angered him.

"You hurt him!" Hiems shrieked.

"Hiems," Girgon warned.

She paid little attention to him and began to rush towards the boy. Ariel and Luke tried to block her, but with a quick small move of her hand she pushed them against a wall. Derek looked on stunned. It was clear these people weren't humans. They were too stunning and Derek still felt the magic running through the chains that held him and his pack captive.

That could only mean one thing.

His thoughts were distracted by a small moan. He quickly lifted his head, his eyes resting on the boy that came in with Lydia.

Hiems had reached him. She was holding him in her fragile arms. She seemed to be whispering something to him and her hand was placed on his head. Derek stared in awe as a faint blue glow illuminated from her hand, and the boy's injury disappeared.

Yep, Derek was sure of what they were now. The only question left unanswered was why they wanted him and his pack. What 'crime' did they commit?

"Hiems, leave him," Grigon said.

"No, I will _not_," she said.

The boy stirred in her arms and opened his eyes. He looked around the room, and he rested his stare on Lydia. He leaped out of Hiems arms and ran towards her. Derek blinked in confusion. No one had attempted to stop him, not even the man Grigon, who seemed to have the most authority. He turned towards Hiems and saw why.

The woman's silhouette was surrounded by a bright blue light. Her brown eyes flashed purple and her slender hands were balled into fists. Derek wouldn't want to mess with her either and he was _Derek._

_"_Lydia, wake up. Can you hear me? Lydia, come on," the boy said slightly slapping Lydia. She didn't move. "What the hell did you do to her?" he roared turning. He stopped midway his eyes resting on Derek. "Oh my God," he whispered as he walked towards them.

Derek was so confused. Why was this boy concerned about them? How did he know Lydia? Why did Hiems seem so protective of him? His mind was racing with questions, but he tensed when he felt a warm hand on his cheek.

"Derek," he said looking into his eyes.

Derek gasped. His eyes were so beautiful. They were so light and big surrounded by thick long lashes. And his _voice. _It was all so _familiar._

"Who are you?" Scott asked.

Derek reluctantly turned his head away from the boy's hand and looked at Scott. It was clear he was thinking the same thing as Derek. (Well, maybe except wanting to kiss the boy, but hey they didn't have to know that.)

"What? Scott, did they bang your head against a brick wall? And Isaac, man. Your curls are straight. What have they been doing to you guys?" the boy asked confused.

"How do you know our names?" Boyd asked.

Derek was more puzzled than ever. It was clear this boy knew them, but why couldn't they recognize him. Every time he tried to form everything in his mind he was met face to face with a wall.

"See, the boy knows them, but they don't. Let him go," Hiems whispered. She must have said it only loud enough for them to hear, and not for the boy. She seemed to have curled up on herself, and she had stopped glowing. It was almost as she didn't want to draw attention to herself, but why?

Derek could have sworn she was one of the leaders, and she seemed so confident a little while ago.

Unless, she was hiding from the boy.

"You know we can't Hiems," Luke said not bothering to whisper.

His voice boomed through the room and caught the boy's attention. He didn't turn, but he looked up at Derek's eyes again. His face was masked- expressionless, but Derek could see pain in his eyes.

"Hiems," he said. "That's the Latin word for Winter, isn't it?" The boy still hadn't turned around, but Derek glanced up.

The others looked as puzzled as he did, but Hiems looked like she was on the brink of tears.

"Isn't it?" the boy roared finally turning around to face them.

"Stiles, please listen to me. Let me explain," Hiems pleaded- tears threatened her eyes.

But Derek wasn't worried about that. He was too focused on the name she had said.

_Stiles._

It was so familiar, but he still couldn't place it.

He looked up at the boy- no Stiles and regretted it almost instantly. Derek couldn't see his face, but his stance was tense and Derek could smell the sadness pouring out of him. He imagined those hazel eyes looking dead.

"Yes," Hiems answered. She had managed to clear her eyes, but her voice sounded deflated. Dead like how Derek imagined Stiles' eyes.

"Why," Stiles whispered. His voice broke at the end and he took a couple of steps back until his back bumped against Derek's chest.

Derek didn't growl at him. He wanted to keep this human _safe, _but he still didn't know why.

Hiems looked like she was about to answer, but then Grigon grabbed her and she stood silent.

"Enough with this crap, and let's get this over with," Luke said coming up next to Hiems.

The others nodded and a sturdy built man stepped forward.

"Derek Hale, you and your pack have been trialed with the murder of Max Dima, fourth command of the Court," he began.

"Dancer wait," Hiems tried, but Grigon placed on arm around her and dragged her closer.

"Max? Who's Max? We didn't kill anyone," Isaac said.

"The penalty is death," Dancer finished ignoring Isaac.

Derek tensed. Death? No, he couldn't die. He couldn't let his _pack _die, but what was he going to do.

"Be ready to run," he heard Stiles whisper.

He studied the boy not sure what he had planned, but then a bright light filled the room.

"Run!" Stiles yelled as Derek fell to the floor.

Then all hell broke loose.

* * *

_Okay, so yea this one was pretty long, but I hope it wasn't boring. I had fun writing it though it was frustrating trying to put it together because I had so many different ideas. Anyways, reviews are greatly appreciated. _


End file.
